


Silence

by Arcanaacid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, F/M, Future pairings TBD, Hurt/Comfort, Others to be added - Freeform, PTSD group, Theomione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcanaacid/pseuds/Arcanaacid
Summary: "No, Nott. The monsters are always around. They hide in your head, behind your eyes. They change by face and name but the monster is always there." HG/TN 8th Year begins with rocky re-sorting and unintended friendships. All they wanted was silence. All they wanted was peace and quiet, what they got was raw humanity. Interhouse humor and friendship sneaks its way in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to place warnings at the beginning of necessary chapters. This will have trigger warnings for: Suicide, drug abuse, alcoholism, self-harm, and other PTSD and mental health related things. Please take this seriously for the future.

This is the first story I’ve uploaded in a while, let me know what you think! Always looking for a Beta or someone to look it over before it gets posted, too. Hermione doesn’t exactly fit the movie, so if some of the description seems a little off, that’s why. I also have a Tumblr and Pintrest I can be reached at.

Disclaimer: I, of course, own nothing other than the plot idea. All characters and previously established plot is not mine.

**\----**

****

**Chapter 1**

****

    Shaky hands steadied as she grasped the letter in her hands with familiar green lettering and flourishing signature:

        _Miss Granger,_

_We are pleased to hear that you have chosen to return to finish your last year at Hogwarts. With a large number of students coming back, we are instating an 8th Year policy for the children of war. Please note that you are expected to catch the train on September 1st by no later than 11 O'clock as usual._

_Due to encouraging inter-house unity, we have several surprises for the returning students. If you have any questions, please owl me immediately._

_Headmistress McGonagall_

Hermione frowned slightly at the mention of surprises--something she had never been a fan of--but chippered up immediately as she wondered how many returning students qualified as a "large amount" with the number of students who didn't survive the war. 

She glanced at the picture of herself, Ron, and Harry waving at her and laughing as snow fell and smiled sadly before turning it around; she hated to think of how their relationships had changed. Nothing drastic, Ron helped George with the joke shop and Harry was pursuing being an Auror, much to her dismay, and the trio drifted slowly in life's different directions.

Harry and Ginny's relationship had again taken a break but she had been informed that this one may be more permanent as they both had decided to take some time apart and see other people while Ginny finished school and Harry focused on Auror training.

Ron...her hot-tempered redheaded friend had tried to excitedly dive straight into a relationship that both parties quickly realized was not a remotely good fit and decided they were far better off as remaining good friends. This news did not blow over the Weasley family well due to Molly, who took months to come around and decide her wonderful pseudo-daughter was far too "brilliant to be wasting her time with either joke-shop partners" and thankfully wasn't trying to pair her up with another son.

    _Ginny...Oh!_ Hermione, remembering that Ginny and Luna were returning for their 7th years and would be there for company, sat down at her desk and scribbled a letter before attaching it to Eeyore, her owl. Eeyore was deemed appropriately named with his sad, droopy eyes and what seemed to be a permanent frown--if birds could frown--and flew off lazily, leaving Hermione to pack her things.

    All packed and ready to go, she looked around the empty house sadly, remembering when it once was full of life…

_Warm sunlight came through the large windows in Muggle London as the home rang with a little girl's laughter as her father swung her above his head. Mother was making breakfast and grinning at her "two children, one small one big" before calling them into the dining room for eggs Benedict and waffles._

The image faded as she shook herself from her reverie and fought tears as she grabbed her purple bag, black polka dots littering it, along with Crookshank's cage and apparated to meet Ginny and Luna at King's Cross Station to catch the train.

    King's Cross was lost in the din of people laughing, suitcases rolling, and mothers scolding children for various reasons before shooing them onto the train. As she looked around, Hermione sighed and decided to wait for Ginny and Luna on the train.

_They are always terribly late..._ She grumbled to herself, storing her luggage and walking to find a, hopefully empty, compartment. Loud voices came from every compartment until she got to the very back and found a seemingly empty one to let herself into, walking nose-first straight into someone's chest.

    Rubbing her nose, her mouth was open before she knew it, "Excuse me, what are..." The words died on her lips as she stared up into a pair of surprised cobalt eyes.

      At nearly 6 feet tall the stranger arched his eyebrow at her, looking down his nose and steadying her with a warm hand on her shoulder as recognition flickered behind his eyes. Backing up slowly the large Slytherin gestured to let her continue into the compartment where a dark-skinned Italian and blonde young woman were already sitting.

She blushed furiously and excused herself, shifting from foot to foot for a moment, "I'm sorry about that. Is...is it okay if I sit here? The other compartments are full--and loud." Relief flooded her when all three nodded their agreement and she sat down on the far end of the student she recalled as being Zabini… _Blake? Blaine? Bl..uh._

Zabini caught her thoughtful look and waved a hand in waiting as she paused. He looked at her for another moment before looking back out the window with an annoyed sigh. Hermione huffed quietly in her seat at being caught.

A silence grew until the blonde sighed loudly and slammed her book shut--startling everyone--and threw her hand in front of her, "Daphne Greengrass. Not sure if you remember me." she said quickly, although not impolite or brusque. Hermione took her hand for a moment and nodded, appreciating her brisk demeanor.

"I do. We had Charms together, right?" Daphne visibly brightened and nodded, "Yes, first through Fourth year. This is Blaise Zabini--" and she pointed to the man opposing her, "--and that is Theodore Nott." she moved her finger to the tall man who took a seat between Hermione and Blaise.

    Hermione nodded, "Right. Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, right?" the question caused Theo's eyes to widen, losing his Slytherin mask for a moment before schooling his features back and nodding. _She remembers me?_ He wondered when she noticed him, he tried to fall into the background in school. _But you always remember her..._ a small voice reminded him, _Can you imagine what would have happened if Father ever found out? Tut tut. She'd be dead._ Pushing thoughts from his head, he leaned it against the back wall.

    Silence overtook again until a set of crashing and thundering feet came through the door, throwing it wide open as four students fought to get into the small compartment--all the while oblivious to its current occupants. Hermione hopped up on her seat, Daphne gasped and was promptly bowled over by one of the bodies, and Blaise made a noise of complaint and glared from his spot perched on his seat.

Finally, a thundering yell cut through, "Stop it, _Stop it right now!"_ Theo bellowed while pulling a disheveled Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley from the pile, allowing them all to see that Luna Lovegood and Pansy Parkinson were clearly caught up in their friends' wrestling for the door. _That was different..._ Hermione noted that the usually quiet man was terrifying when he was angry, face twisted into a snarl and straightened from his slouch. Both violent invaders were off the ground due to Theo’s height.

"It's where _my_ friend is!" Ginny snapped, her red hair wild and half of it over her face.

"I think you've mistaken, _Weasel,_ clearly it's _my_ mates..." Draco trailed off as he looked around and saw that both of their friends were here and all looking quite grumpy--even his fellow housemates' anger was breaking through their usual masks with cold glares.

    In a low, scathing voice Theo brought the shorter witch and wizard up to face-level, "And what, pray tell, are you doing? Barging into a perfectly pleasant, albeit quiet, compartment with your arguing and... _punching?!"_ He ended incredulous as he saw a bruise blossoming on Draco's cheek and Ginny's arm. 

Eyes low Ginny replied, "Well...He just stepped on my arm when we came through." She cleared her throat and cast her eyes to the side as she was uncomfortably suspended by the back of her robes. Theo set them both down and told them to sit with a withering glare as he turned to see Hermione and Daphne helping their other two comrades to their feet.

Pinching his nose, he turned and spoke through gritted teeth, "Blaise, why are you still standing on the seat? _Merlin, do any of you have manners of any kind?_ I don't care where you two sit, just...just sit. The train is moving." He ended frustrated and sat down in a huff between Hermione and Blaise again.

Wiping the invisible dust off of his robes, Blaise scoffed "Manners? Excuse you, I was trying to make sure my delicate self was out of harm's way--or would you have rather me trampled by elephants?" a small smirk tugged at his lips as he looked over and gestured at the two properly-shamed parties. Theo's eyes rolled and shoulders fell as he realized his friend would wiggle out of being chastised.

    Ginny's face went red and Draco pulled together his cold and collected mask, "I was trying to prevent _these--"_ gesturing to Ginny and Luna "--from barging their way into _our_ compartment." he held his head high, daring them to disagree. 

A snort came from the dark haired Pansy, who now sat on the floor with Luna, and an eye roll, "Not quite. We were looking for you, and they were looking for her and these two imbeciles got into a screaming match over it." She cleared her throat and stuck her nose up in the air, imitating Draco, " _My mates wouldn't be seen dead with the Griffindork bookworm!"_ She crossed her arms and huffed until her face was red, imitating Ginny " _Well my friend wouldn't wander into your snake pit, you prick. And what if she did? Inter-house unity and all."_ Pansy waved her hands wildly for a moment before settling.

Ginny and Draco both looked horrified and gaped at the girlish voice she used for Draco and nasal tone for Ginny--and then realized everyone else was silent. Hermione's face was red as she held back laughter, Theo's hand grabbing her arm as he attempted--and failed--to hold onto his blank demeanor. Daphne had her head in her hands with Blaise's attention turned to Luna's hair (who, in turn, was amusedly beaming).

"That was a wonderful account of it, Miss Parkinson!" Was the airy reply that came from the doe-eyed blonde. That was it. Theo was unsure who broke first but soon they were all howling with laughter.

"It's not funny!" Insisted both offended parties in unison, who immediately glared at each other.

"Yes, yes it is!" Hermione gasped out and wiped tears from her eyes. She didn't notice as they all calmed down that she was being observed.

Theo was startled when he was bounced into and zingy curls tickled his nose as the petite witch with panic in her eyes opened the compartment. _She looked like she was going to have a panic attack_ he mused quietly and now let himself quietly look her over, her olive sun-darkened skin had pink and beige scars littering what he could see of it. Her caramel brown eyes were darker than he'd seen before and bags under her eyes were hidden badly under a glamour, _Is she sick? Or was it all that time on the run..._ He noticed her usual beaded purse was missing and in its place was an oddly decorated purple bag with a long strap. Bangs had been grown out and her curls fell neatly to her waist now. _Odd._

    "Theo? Hello?" He blinked and came back from his thoughts to a smirking Daphne who pointed out that he was asked a question. "S-sorry. What?"

Draco sighed and Ginny repeated herself, "So how did you all end up in the same compartment anyway?" He shrugged and pointed to Hermione who was leaning her head against the wall.

"The other compartments were too loud. I wanted a quiet space and I thought this one was empty." replied the witch next to him. _She looks like she’s trying to hide as small as possible in that corner_ , Theo noted.

****

_Silence_

****

    "So...what surprise do you think McGonnagal has planned?" Daphne tried to break the decidedly awkward silence that followed in contrast to their companionable quiet earlier while wedged between the youngest Weasley and Draco.

"Don't know, don't care," Blaise said flatly as he stared out the window.

"Well...why did you five come back?" It was Ginny's turn, a spared look of empathy shot at the taller blonde. The room felt cold as the four Slytherin's looked at the floor, window, or roof to avoid eye contact.

    "We didn't have much of a choice." a throat was cleared and Pansy continued sharply, "We could either come back and try to prove we aren't all like our idiot parents or follow in their footsteps to Azkaban. Even without dementors, I'd rather finish my education and attempt to have a life not trapped in a cell." Draco tugged at his left sleeve while the other two men did nothing to hide their Dark Marks--greyed and faded since Voldemort lost power.

"Dunno how, but they gave the younger Death Eaters freedom for the most part. Most of us were forced or tortured into taking it in the first place." Draco spat bitterly. The room felt heavy and awfully small all of the sudden, causing Hermione to shift her weight to be half against Theo and half against the wall.

****

_Silence_

****

    The rest of the trip was quiet until the train came to a halt. 8th years were let off first with the 7th years to the carriages, almost all of the students gave the Thestrals a wide berth, a few 7th years screamed at seeing them for the first time. Theo noticed with interest that both Luna and Hermione stopped to lay a hand on a few before getting in a carriage. Luna, Hermione, Theo, Pansy, and Daphne all got in before the other three again clawed their way in, this time with Blaise fighting to get in before both of them.

    "Oof! Idiots! Get in another carriage!" Pansy shrieked only to be ignored as they were all shoved uncomfortably close. Hermione hoped the blush on her cheeks was hidden under her glamor as she was pushed nearly onto Theo and Daphne's laps. A strong arm held her in place and smiled ever so slightly when she looked up. _I could get lost in those eyes...drown in them._ An internal groan followed when she realized how close their faces were and what she was thinking, _No! No. We'll get to the castle and sit at different tables and then I can stop being silly._

Finally, they came to a halt and toppled out of the carriage. "Glad we were in the back, that was embarrassing," mumbled Blaise as they walked in to be greeted.

"Wait...It's empty?" Ginny asked, confused.

    "Why yes, Miss Weasley. I have asked the First thru Sixth years to come a day late this year." Boomed a voice from up front, effectively startling everyone. Looking around Hermione noted their 8th year looked to be about 20 people, 50 in total for 7th and 8th years. McGonagall continued, "Come to the front all of you." She cleared her throat,

"As all of you know, many of your years are not here for various reasons--some will be sadly missed. For those of you that are here and chose to come back, welcome! Please note that due to the number of students, classes will be shared by 7th and 8th years. We are also instigating a strict Inter-House Unity rule this year--if I hear any derogatory terms in _any_ way--" a sharp look was given to both the Slytherins and Gryffindors who had grouped up, "And I mean _any_ blood-status or otherwise offensive terms, you will be given detention. A second offense means immediate expulsion."

    A quiet murmuring rolled through as students glanced in equal amounts at those clad in red or green. "Shush, all of you. Also, given...everything that has happened...We are aware that people change. People have been lost, have seen loss, and for some have been forced to do horrible things. Due to this, we are re-sorting all of you."

The room froze, objections coming from every house and being silenced with a hand. "No if, ands, or buts. All of you are being re-sorted and I expect you to continue to be examples of your houses." She stated sharply.

    After herding the students into a line they began being sorted again, the hat looking worse for wear after being patched up again. Student after student were called, several to different houses as silence rang out. Hermione didn't focus on it much until her name was being called and she sat on the far-too-small stool, the hat somehow still falling over her eyes.

_Oh my, my! Miss Granger, much different than last we met...let us see...Daring still, oh yes. Reckless, more so than ever. Still bright, but...what's this? Hmm...Cunning, deceptive, and it looks as though your moral compass has changed...The rules mean less unless they are your own, aren't they? Knowledge is wonderful, but you no longer wish to learn for the sake of learning and instead seek to further your own. Yes..._

_"SLYTHERIN"_

The hat yelled and her blood ran cold, frozen in fear as it was removed and her tie magically changed to her new House colours. The entire hall was silent as she rose stiffly and made her way over to the green and silver table, still trying to grasp what happened. Ginny got her attention as she looked at her friend worriedly. 

So far the table was made up of those previously in Slytherin, as they weren't in alphabetical order and she made way to an empty side until flash of blonde and black hair stopped her. Blinking, she found a concerned looking Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson who grabbed her arms firmly to drag her to their seats and sat her on Daphne's right. _They'll hate me. They have always hated me--how did this happen?_ she mulled over the hat's words as Ginny was sorted into Gryffindor again and Luna into Ravenclaw. 

Seamus Finnigan sat across from her with raised eyebrows and a look of shock, Dean Thomas went to Hufflepuff. Several other students were sorted into new houses as well, but she was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice until it was Theodore Nott's turn. The gangly young man walked up to the stool awkwardly, as though he didn’t know where his arms and hands should go. Reaching the tiny stool built for First Years, he didn't even attempt to sit on it and instead put the hat gingerly on his own head. Theo winced internally as the hat blocked his view of other students and their gaze.

_Ah, Mister Nott...Still the same I see? Pureblood, fighting against his father's own hatred, sharp as a tack. There is new...remorse. Oh, this is new...Well, no desperately asking for me not to put you in Ravenclaw and anger your father? You don't fit anymore anyway...How about Hufflepuff, wouldn’t that be amusing?_ Theo could feel the hat’s attempt at humor and gave it a defeated _Whatever._ Which seemed to disgruntle it. _Very well then._

" _SLYTHERIN"_

The hat shouted and he stalked over to the table with a grimace. _Maybe it's better. They know me...know what it was like._ He sat next to Hermione, who seemed shaky and unsure. He felt their hands brush and focused on keeping himself appear calm and cold as he put her small hand in his. 

Hermione glanced up to see Theo attempting to engage in a quiet conversation with Seamus Finnigan as sorting finished up and people began quietly eating. Feeling as though a million eyes were on her, she looked around the table to see several sad smiles being given to her, Seamus, and several other students who were newly sorted into silver and green.

_Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff. Padma Patil from Ravenclaw. Terry Boot from Ravenclaw. Justin Finch-Fletchley from Hufflepuff. No other Griffindors..._ She noticed that Hannah was kindly attempting to have a conversation with Tracey Davis while Justin Finch-Fletchley looked like he was about to have a breakdown. She had begun to feel sick when the hand that held hers moved to the small of her back, making her jump and whip to look at Theo who looked cold other than the concern in his eyes.

"Did you hear her?" He gestured to McGonagall and Hermione shook her head emphatically, "She said since we know where we are going that we can head to our dorms and show new students the way. All passwords until tomorrow are 'Unity' and you look ill. Want me to show you there?" The offer was punctuated with a little pressure on her back and she nodded, fighting back tears.

_Why is he being like this?_ She thought back to their time together previously, _He never made fun of me though. Laughed, sure. But always so quiet._ Never part of Malfoy’s group, he never said more than a few words at a time and nearly always had his nose shoved in a book, much like herself. She fought with herself for a moment, arguing pros and cons until he let go and his shoulders dropped, taking her silence as a no.

    "I would like that." The softness in her voice barely made it to him but he nodded, standing up and clearing his throat, "If there are any new students who would like to go to the dorms, feel free to follow."

Theo exited the hall, feeling her right behind him until they got to the stairs where she nearly sprinted in front of him down to the dungeons. Looking at the wall she sighed, forgetting the series of bricks that were the actual door until he caught up alone, panting slightly from his run, _She’s a quick thing, even with those short legs._ Theo grumbled to himself and glanced behind him. No one else had followed.

    "Do I want to know how you knew where it was?" He accused with a raised brow and saw her flinch, immediately regretting his tone.

"No, you don't." She snapped back, tears in her eyes instead of the fire he used to see. He grabbed her hand and led her over to a moss-covered section that was uncomfortably uniform and whispered, "Unity." The wall opened to admit them and they walked in. She felt acutely aware that he had yet to let go of her hand as he led her to chairs in the corner of the room.

"What are you doing, _Nott?"_ she bit out, leaving her hand in his but feeling frozen in place. He had to be tricking her, right? Get her to do something to make fun of her later, right? He sat down and sighed, looking bored.

"Well, _Granger_ , I was trying to be nice and help you avoid a panic attack in front of our whole year. What, not handling being without your bodyguards?" Theo held back as much venom as he could while trying to hold onto his cold mask. 

_You can't save her you know. Death Eater's son--a Death Eater himself._ The small cackling voice in his mind said as he waited for her response. Her head bowed and curls fell in front of her face. _That’s why she keeps it so long._ Hermione stalked into the room and the wall closed behind her. She was now facing away from him.

" _Don't,"_ she whispered. He realized too late that tears were beginning to litter the floor at his feet. _I told you, she hates you. All of you, no matter how much you admired her brilliance._ Theo winced as he thought of how he listened to Potterwatch every night hoping she was okay and keeping it a secret. 

He watched her in class, admired her opinion and the fire that was in everything she said, _Where is that witch now?_ Without another thought, he fell into the seat behind him and yanked her to his lap to lean his forehead against hers. She held back tears, her body wracked with silent sobs as she refused to look him in the eye.

    "It's okay. I'm...it's okay. I know you don't believe it, but very few of us actually followed our parents' terrible logic. The monster is gone, and you will be safe here." He whispered softly and was startled by the barking laugh that tore from her throat, "The monster is gone? _The Monster_ is gone?" she laughed with her head thrown before coming back to meet his eyes, hers now free of tears but just as empty, and she shook her head. "No, Nott. The monsters are always around. They hide in your head, behind your eyes. They change by face and name but the _monster_ is always there." She said humorlessly and shook her head. _What happened?_ He wondered, holding a blank face as she looked at him.

    "See? You keep your mask on to hide it, just like everyone else. We all hide behind masks--of silence, of righteousness, of power, of grief." She moved off his lap and realized her legs decided to stop supporting her, falling and pulling him down with her. His hand never left hers for a moment.

_Silence_

    _Jasmine, she smells like jasmine..._ he braced himself over her and looked into her eyes as they laid in silence. "Theo. It's Theo." He said against her jaw. Clearing her throat she spoke, "Well...Theo. You're uh...there's um...My thigh?" She squeaked the last part and he flushed as he realized what she meant, sitting up and then pulling them both to stand. The uncomfortable air of horror and anger had gone and awkward humor was left in its place.

"O-Oh. Sorry." He looked at his shoes for a moment before pointing to a staircase, "Girls' is up that way. 8th years are on the single floor down that hall, girls on the left and boys on the right." He cleared his throat nervously and nodded his goodnight.

Walking down to his room he heard her say quietly, "Goodnight, Theo." The door swung shut. He hit his head against the headboard as he fell into bed, groaning "Stupid, that was stupid. Scare her off, why don't you? The witch you admired in school and feared for during the war gets sorted into your house and you just scare her off." _Enemy house._ He ignored the voice and rolled over. _What happened to her?...What happened to all of us? Are we that broken…?_

    _Sandalwood and cigarettes. He smells like Sandalwood and muggle cigarettes._ Hermione let herself into her bed beside a purring Crookshanks--who had taken quite a liking to the new room--and let tears slide down her cheek. _None of them know._ She knew that for a fact, none of them knew what she and Harry did for them all. She slid into sleep slowly.

****

_Silence_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all wear masks, we all have monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally posted on FFN. Please keep an eye on the notes for additional warnings.

**A/N: Let’s see if the formatting is a little better this go around! This was previously posted on FFN and took quite a long time to have a Chapter 2, as all my work was lost on my old computer. Hopefully now that I'm back to it, it won't take terribly long. Please let me know here or on Tumblr if anyone wants to alpha/beta read chapters before they go out! Otherwise I spend a lot of time re-reading and missing errors.**

**Disclaimer: No pre existing characters or plot are mine, they all belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

 

 

_A dimly lit room loomed over her as she sat beside Harry waiting to be called in front of Wizengamot to argue their point. The room hummed with murmurs until a heavy gavel hit hard, walnut colored wood, booming in the room. It was cold, cold enough to see her breath—at least in her mind._

_"Order! Today we decide what will be done with the younger followers." The man was curt and pointed at Harry. "Mister Potter to the stand." A squeeze of her knee and he stood._

_"Thank you, Sir. We all know the horrendous things the Death Eaters were capable of under Voldemort--" the room shuddered and small gasps could be heard echoing the chamber._

_Harry’s temple visibly throbbed as he spoke up louder to continue, "--really? Voldemort. He's gone, you can say his name." She sighed, maybe getting snippy with them wasn't their best bet._

_"Anyway, ah yes. Unfortunately, many of the children of these Death Eaters were forced into taking the mark and into doing terrible things for the sake of their ‘dark lord.’ Many of them never even participated or were left unmarked. Let their parents do their time, I am not saying let them go. But the younger ones have done nothing wrong!" Harry urged desperately. Hermione winced at the bad choice of words.  
_

_"Wrong?! Nothing wrong?!"  
_

_"They murdered--"  
_

_"How dare you?"  
_

_The flurry of words was enough that he was asked to sit. The wizard pointed at her,_ Bertie Higgs, that’s his name, he’s acting Minister and Head of Wizengamot _she off-handedly remembered, "Miss Granger to the stand." She stood shakily and walked to the center podium._

_"Thank you, Sir. What I believe we are trying to get through here is that this was a time of war. It was far more than good and bad--it was fear, everyone was afraid--" she was cut off abruptly, "Of course there was fear, caused by_ them! _" a witch shrieked. Once she was quieted, Hermione continued with hardened resolve._

_"I understand your anger, I do." Blood was rising and anger burned in her chest, "I understand possibly more than anyone. I am a muggleborn witch who feared every day for my life and for those who knew me. But these people are children!" More murmuring and outcry hummed through the room._

_"Miss Granger, you are the same age. You seemingly did fine helping take down the dark wizard along side Mister Potter." She could feel Harry grimace as she lost her top._

_"_ Yes _, we were_ children! _Children! Who were told that from eleven years old we were marked for death due to_ the ministry _ignoring us! There was so much fear--it was us or them for all of us. Death, or more death? I_ will not _let these children go through what_ you--" _she gestured accusingly at the seated witches and wizards "--ignored, as you ignored us. The same people who let Albus Dumbledore lead us to our deaths like pigs to slaughter, who apparently believe themselves capable of sending teenagers to prison with no retribution for themselves. I won't let this hypocrisy go, I won’t stand for it." She finished with a snarl, the room crackling with magic and anger, nails dug into her palms enough to draw blood._

 

_Silence_

 

Hermione woke with a start and felt her damp night clothes stick to her from sweat. Peering out the curtain carefully she was relieved to see it was still early enough that no one was awake, and none of the other girls woke from her nightmare. With an internal sigh she laid back down for a moment and debated what to do after waking so abruptly.

Her nightmare. The nightmare that was her life, that she couldn’t seem to wake up from. She took a look around the room in the light— _Weren’t dungeons supposed to be dark and gloomy? Where is the sun coming from?_ Hermione longed for the warm comfort of the Gryffindor common room.

There were four poster beds along the room's walls with green curtains shut and she was sure many of them had silencing spells on them as she normally did. Her trunk laid at the foot of her bed with her bag on top. Silver bedside tables engraved with swirling designs that moved dizzyingly were on the left side of every bed. The bedposts were made of a light wood, possibly birch. _Anything to brighten up this hole, I’m sure_ she groused.

Slipping out of her bed she grabbed her wand and clothes and quickly slipped into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. The grey carpet should have clashed garishly with the green and shiny room but somehow, it didn’t. It was soft and warm beneath her feet as she made her way to the door joining the bathroom. 

_That’s odd…it looked like everyone was asleep_ , she thought with furrowed brow. Yet the door had light coming from the bottom and as it swung open, steam had filled the room. Setting her things on a the marble top of a long counter with several deep sinks, she waved steam away as she made out who was in the room. A lithe silhouette against the steam made her realize the person in the room was definitely male and she yelped when the steam was magically lifted and a smirking Blaise Zabini leaned against the shower stall, curtain unclosed. He opened his mouth to offer some smart-mouthed quip, she assumed, before being cut off by another shriek.

    “ _Blaise Zabini I swear to Merlin I will kill you where you stand!”_ A furious screech sounded beside her as a blonde whirlwind stormed past her, wand raised. Blaise’s eyes widened and his smirk was quickly replaced with a look of apologetic horror as Daphne pressed her wand directly against his neck, nearly cheek to cheek with him, while shoving a towel against him.

"It's not what you think, I swear—ow gods damn it, Greengrass, stop hitting me!” Blaise attempted to fight off the witch with one hand as she began smacking him with a closed fist, the other using the folded towel to protect his valuables from her rage. It would have truly been an amusing sight in any other circumstance. 

Dual sighs sounded followed by in tandem spells froze Blaise and Daphne, the blonde’s hand mid-air in a grab for his throat as he cowered down close to the ground. Pansy stalked over with an unamused glare and tossed what appeared to be a bedsheet over her darker friend, “What in this _hell on earth_ are you two doing?!” She snapped, gesturing to Draco at the other end of the bathroom to help her separate them. She waited for either to answer and when no one did, a cleared throat caused the room to look up at Theo as he waved his wand in a wordless _finite_.

“You forgot to unfreeze them.” Theo shrugged as Blaise scrambled to get away from Daphne and hide behind his friends. Daphne still looked intent on murder as she fought Pansy’s grip.

“Little help Granger?” Pansy gritted out as she tried to use her body weight as leverage against her taller friend. Hermione snapped out of feeling like she was watching the world’s worst sitcom and grappled under one of her arms to help haul Daphne to the sinks. As Pansy’s dark eyes darted back to Blaise she arched a brow. _McGonagall would be proud of that eyebrow_ Hermione had to hold back the giggle that threatened to bubble out of her chest.

“ _Excuse_ me, I was just trying to enjoy a nice shower when Granger there walked in and I thought I’d be nice and invite her to—“ Blaise was cut off with a choking sound as Theo’s grip on his shoulder tightened with his fingers across the base of his neck, cobalt eyes sharply narrowed.

“—no, wait. Rudeness gets you nowhere, Theodore!” He snapped, albeit breathily, and jerked away to stand on his own, his towel now wrapped around his waist and sheet discarded on the floor.

“I just wanted a damned shower.” Theo and Pansy sighed and pinched their noses in tandem again, exasperated by their antics. This time Daphne found her voice,

“And _why_ were you in the _girls’_ shower Zabini?” A roll of her eyes followed before she went back to glaring daggers. Her blonde hair was perfect on one side and a rat’s nest on the other. Oddly, Hermione couldn’t remember if she’d ever seen the witch with less than perfect…well, everything. 

She was always done up with perfect painted nails and light makeup that only accentuated her already beautiful features which lacked the usual Pureblooded sharpness. Daphne was always all fluid grace and poise as far as Hermione could recall.

“ _I_ was in our just wonderful _shared shower stalls_ because that’s where the _showers_ are." His voice had raised and by now their entire years House were bookending the bathroom’s two open doors to carefully watch...Although the newly sorted Slytherins were more openly gaping at the entire scene.

 

_Wait_

 

“Wait, _what?!_ What do you mean shared shower? Since when has that been the standard, it is entirely inappropriate!” Hermione snapped angrily, fire lighting up her eyes. 

"Oh I'm sorry, was I unclear? Do you need simple things spelt out for you? I thought you were smart, but you still are a Gryffindor at heart, aren't you? Needing everything spelt out for you in simple terms? _Sharing_ , it’s what you do when more than one person—“ he was cut off again but this time by Hermione’s palm shoved _delicately_ into his jugular notch, causing him to choke.

“What. Is. With. The. _Throat_?” Blaise bellowed once he regained his voice, his anger taking over any dignity he attempted to recover. The room was dead beyond his heavy breath.

“Do not speak down to me. _Ever._ ” Hermione said deadly quietly, before squaring her shoulders and turning on her heel to storm out the door. Her roommates were smart and moved out of the way before she had to bulldoze over any of them. She decided spelling her hair for today would work fine, she would wear it up and change clothes in her bed.

    The bathroom was left in a ringing silence, anger still palpable. Blaise turned with raised eyebrows to look at his House-mates before his face fell slightly. He pulled a cool mask over his face before getting back up and leaving as well.

"Well, that was…something." Draco drawled. "Did no one else get the memo that until certain constructions are done that we had to use shower stalls?" He held up a piece of parchment that had come along with his Hogwarts letter over the summer and waved it gently.

_Great, now we’re being glared at._ Theo sighed as every girl in their year attempted murder with their eyes. _Time to move before we are thrown out_ , he grabbed Draco and pulled him from the room quickly with a mumbled “Excuse us.”

“What do you think was her issue?” Draco mumbled, sitting on his bed as Blaise got dressed.

“Oh gee, I wonder. It couldn’t have been that I insulted her by insinuating she’d shower with me, then insulted her previous House which happens to not only hold traits she is proud of, but also everything she holds dear. That couldn’t have been it at all.” Blaise bit out, disappointment tinged his tone.

He was better than this. He was the definition of haughty, too royal to be associating with those beneath him—and that, frankly, was everyone. Even his own. That was how it was supposed to be, wasn’t it? Keeping emotions under wraps and his self-worth high kept others away unless he decided otherwise. But the airs he usually put on were gone for the moment, to be resumed when he walked out of the room. _We all wear masks. We all have Monsters.  
_

_Silence_

* * *

 

The din of students beginning to move around and make their way to the Great Hall for breakfast was filled with unusual tension as Hermione made her way inside. She was intent on getting whatever bare minimum of food she could before others arrived into her stomach and to head to her first class, Advanced Arithmancy Studies on the third floor. As she stepped foot into the Hall she quickly realized what was wrong with a groan; instead of their usual coloured tables there stood several round tables with all four colours represented.

_Fan-fucking-tastic. I should remember to ask Ginny what I was thinking coming back this year_ , she sighed to herself internally and glanced around to find somewhere to sit. Few students were there and most already sat at different tables alone, not looking entirely welcoming.

“Hermione! How wonderful, I thought you’d be by quite early today.” an excited dreamy voice drew her to the left where Luna was already sitting. Hermione dumped her book bag down and sat to eat. Dry toast or a muffin looked acceptable, possibly...her stomach grumbled in a reminder that she needed more than that after missing dinner 

“Hello Luna, waiting for Ginny?” she asked quickly as she picked out a bagel with tomato and cheese to settle her internal debate.

Luna nodded, “Yes, she likes to sleep quite late. The others said to wake her, but I didn’t see a need.” Her blonde hair drifted into her face. “How was your first night with your Housemates? They seemed lovely.”

Hermione stared at her quizzically for a moment before shaking her head amusedly, “The night was alright, but this morning was another thing entirely. Did you know there are shared showers?”

Blinking a few times thoughtfully, Luna nodded and went back to her eggs without a word. Taking this as her queue from her normally chatty friend, Hermione stuffed her last bite into her mouth, waved goodbye, and grabbed her bag to escape before others came in. Trudging her way up to the third floor she let her mind wander to her previous night, the odd feeling of being re-sorted, from seeing Slytherins be pleasant--if not, dare she say, kind--to seeing Theodore Nott be loud… _Theo…_

Stopping to roll her eyes at herself she thought back to their conversation, _not that I wanted to talk about turning myself into a cat via Polyjuice, I probably shouldn’t have snapped like that._ Arguing, laughing, crying, falling… _Oh. Right. That. Stupid Slytherins asking questions, stupid Theodore pretending to care, with his stupid attractive voice and dark hair and…dumb tallness._ With a shake of her head, Hermione tried to clear the flush from her face along with her thoughts. As Hermione crested the last stairs, next to classroom 7A, was a tall, dark haired, normally quiet and gangly Theodore Nott.

She froze for a minute until realizing he was completely engrossed in his own thoughts so she leaned against a wall and watched him run his shoe against the ground and run a hand through his hair nervously. _Harry could learn from him how to straighten his hair._ His eyes were stuck on a far banister of the stairs--however she would assume he was really looking through it based on his far-away look.

After the fifth time he straightened his shirt and stood tall before slouching again Hermione cleared her throat, causing him to jump comically in the air, his long legs barely making it back under him as he whipped around to face her.

“Oh, sorry. Hullo, I uhm--” he shrugged his shoulders nervously as panic set into his body language, however none of it showed on his face. _Always the collected snake, I suppose._ The thought caused Hermione to smile slightly.

“Am I interrupting some world changing Arithmancy problem only you are privy to?” She asked amusedly. Theo made a face and shook his head, the mild blush that had made its way up his neck had her smiling wider.

“No, no. That’s more your thing, right? Heroic Gryffindor heroine coming to save the world, solve world hunger and poverty, all that rot?” He nudged her foot gently in what, he hoped, was a teasing gesture and let a smirk settle on his face. _Her smile is beautiful...when was the last time she smiled outside of the brave faces she puts on for her friends?_ Theo’s musings were broken as she chuckled slightly.

“At one point I suppose it would be, but I’m not a Gryffindor anymore, remember?” She tugged on her green and silver tie and kicked the toe of her shoe against the ground behind her. “So...what are you really doing all the way up here, an entire--” She cast a quick tempus and raised an eyebrow, “--45 minutes early?”

Theo’s breath huffed out and blew his bangs slightly. “Well, honestly I was trying to give you some space. After last night...and then this morning. I apologize about Blaise by the way, but I wouldn’t hold your breath for an apology from him directly. You’re here just as early as me, by the way.” He reminded her while rubbing the back of his neck.

“To be honest, that’s the same reason I am early. I didn’t think I was ready to see everyone today yet. I...I don’t even know if I was ready to come back at all.” She stared at a particularly interesting spot on the wall as her fingers felt the stone. _See, she’s avoiding you. She knows your dangerous, that you have problems. That you’re your father’s son,_ the insidious voice said.

“I’m sorry you feel that way.” Theo shifted his bag on his shoulder, feeling as though he was grasping at straws to keep her in the conversation. “If it makes you feel any better...I don’t think any of us were ready. How do you just...forget? How do you move past it all?” Hermione blinked as his last question was almost whispered. 

“I don’t know.” she closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. After a few breaths, she felt a warm arm wrap around her shoulders and pull her into a tight hug. _His hands are shaking. Maybe...maybe he’s as broken from all of this as I am._

Looking back up at him, she realized she must have missed something. “Sorry, what was that?” 

“Oh--it was probably a bad idea anyway.” He pulled away from her with an awkward smile that caused a giggle to bubble up. 

“Come on, tell me. It can’t be that bad, I once had the idea to ride a dragon out of Gringotts.” she joked and nudged his side with her elbow as he rested on the wall in close proximity to her. 

“I was wishing there was somewhere people could get all of those left over fears and emotions out.” He confessed softly. _Wait…_ “Wait, you _actually_ broke into Gringotts? I thought that was a crazy story?” He asked bewildered. 

Hermione blinked owlishly up at him before shrugging one shoulder, “Crazy story? Yes. True? Also yes.” Falling back into quiet companionship Hermione began to think about his question, _How could you heal from this much trauma...Trauma. Of course we would all suffer from it, right? It would be insane to think we’re alone in all this._ Startling Theo as she grabbed his arms, she looked up at him with glittering eyes, “Actually, that’s a fantastic idea Theo--what you said about getting out left over pain-- and if you think others would be up for it...I have a plan.” 

    Theo raised an eyebrow and let his mask settle back in as other students began finding their way to class. “What do you have in mind?” he murmured as the door to 7A opened and they went to find seats next to each other. 

Hermione waited until they found the seats up front but off to the left hand side so she didn’t have to crane her neck up as much to talk. “We can talk about it more later, but what do you know of Muggle psychology?” she asked as she grabbed her supplies from her bag and placed them orderly in front of herself. 

Theo shrugged, “A little. Honestly I did more reading philosophy than psychology. Voltaire was more interesting than Pavlov if I have to be honest--although I did quite enjoy Jung’s psychoanalysis.” Stretching back in his chair Theo took a moment to look at her amusedly and took in her confused expression. 

“What, did you expect me to say ‘bah, muggles’ and find another seat? I _was_ nearly in Ravenclaw, and my mum never...she wasn’t like my father.” A throat was cleared sharply and both turned towards the board and began listening to the lecture, but not before Theo scribbled down a note and stuck it in Hermione’s book. When she opened it later it had one thing written on it:

_Astronomy Tower after dinner._

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No, Nott. The monsters are always around. They hide in your head, behind your eyes. They change by face and name but the monster is always there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild swearing an innuendo, really nothing drastic. This chapter is fairly dialogue heavy, and honestly I'm not totally happy with it but oh well. Next chapter will be a Theo-centric one!

No one had, in the history of Hogwarts, ever said that Professor Babbling was an interesting woman. Classes in the Room of Runes was a hair more interesting than listening to a ghost who never remembered his students drone on and on, but not by much. Professor Babbling was an average looking woman with her dark hair pulled back with a tie, save for her severely cut bangs that hid her eyebrows. Hermione found herself nearly falling asleep for the first time in her classes and attempted to distract herself.

_Where’s Ginny...I thought she had Ancient Runes this year._ Looking around she found the redhead sitting a few tables away looking as bored as Hermione felt as she caught Ginny’s eye. With a small wave, her friend motioned to the tall Slytherin that shared _another_ of her classes and grinned. Hermione’s eyes narrowed and she shook her head slightly, _please don’t._ Hermione hoped as class was dismissed and students flooded out of room 6A.

Not three steps out the door a chiming voice followed her and Theo, “Oh Hermione! Wait up, I wanted to check our classes and see what we had together.” Ginny bounded down the hall to them and the three pulled to the side. “Didn’t get a chance to last night since you disappeared after re-sorting. Don’t tell Harry or Ron, but you look good in green.” she drawled with a smirk.

“Hey Gin, uh yeah, I have my timetable right here.” Looking back up after grabbing it out of her bag, Hermione saw Ginny grinning up at Theodore and he was staring right back at her. _Oh good, this is good._ Her own sarcasm could keep her company at least.

“And hello to you Mister Tallness. Nott, right?” Ginny rocked back on her heels and grabbed Hermione’s timetable. “What classes are you taking?” Theo shifted uncomfortably before pulling his own from his bag and handing it to her, wordlessly. Casting a wandless _tempus_ Hermione noticed how early in the day it still was.

“Did class seem short to you both?” she asked, receiving a snort from Ginny in response.

“That’s right, you two weren’t at breakfast. McGonagall is having us attend every class today in shorter time frames, apparently to get a headstart on NEWT studies. Did you forget that 1st thru 6th years are coming tonight? I know Professor Babble babbles enough to numb your brain, but really.” Ginny pinned her with a look as Hermione blinked. She had, in fact, completely forgotten.

“Oh! We have a bunch together! Let’s see...You two have Arithmancy first, all of us have Ancient Runes next, you and I have DADA, you two have Charms--bollocks I should have taken that too but I didn’t get a high enough OWL score--and we all have double potions. Gross.” Ginny lamented with an extravagant sigh.

“Why are you taking so many NEWTs?” Hermione grabbed her timetable and handed Theo his from her friend’s waving hands. _Ah, he takes Transfiguration while we are in DADA._ She made a face, she had had enough defending against Dark Arts in her life at this point.

“Decided I want to be a Curse Breaker after Quidditch, you only get a handful of good years in with the sport. Looks like you two were thinking the same, yeah? McGonagall is letting me take Transfiguration with the 6th years because our class is at the same time as DADA, but its a requirement.” Ginny shrugged, “What are you going for, Nott?”

Theo blinked, surprised a question was being directed at him, “Oh, dunno. Took classes I liked, I only really needed Charms and Ancient Runes but two NEWTs seemed like a waste.” He leaned back against the wall, ignoring that the amount of classes they were all going bordered on insane, “Who do you think they got to teach DADA and Potions?” 

The girls followed his movement towards the corridor where they would split up and thought for a moment. _I should have remembered I’d need Transfiguration, I’ll have to talk to Mc--_ her thoughts were cut off at the realization that she wasn’t aware who their Head of House was.

“I’m not sure. Is one of them our Head of House, Theo? And who is the new Transfiguration teacher?” Hermione groaned, immediately stressed that she had forgotten so many details that hadn’t been explained to them the previous day. 

“Not sure, I’m sure it’ll all be explained tonight when the other students get here. We just got a head start on classes because of NEWTs.” he placed a hand on her shoulder and ignored Ginny’s grin as he did. Standing at the entrance to the corridor on the third floor, Hermione urged Ginny to go grab seats for them both and gave her friend a hug. 

“Sorry about her, she likes to be nosey. Thank you for walking with us, see you in Charms?” Hermione prepared for a scathing review of the Gryffindor Head Girl. When nothing came, she took a few steps back to meet Theo’s eyes which glittered with amusement and a smirk on his face. 

“It’s alright, really, I actually think some levity this year is necessary and she seems up for the challenge. Plus she’ll have her work cut out for her, Terrance Bulstrode is Head Boy and Millie’s younger brother.” Shouldering his bag, he turned and left towards Transfiguration as Hermione scurried off to her class. 

Entering room 3C Hermione scanned the room before quickly finding Ginny and took the unoccupied seat on her right; Luna took the seat on Ginny’s left and smiled dreamily at them both. _I wonder who it is..._ Luna broke her train of thought.

“Hermione, you’re covered in zillywills! I’m so excited for you!” The airey blonde was beaming at her.

“Thank you, Luna? What exactly are zillywiggles?” she asked slowly. Her friendship with Luna had improved dramatically, however she still felt awkward encouraging her imaginary creatures.

Luna gasped and smacked her own forehead, “Oh silly me, of course you can’t see them. Zillywills are related to the Blibbering Humdinger and Pixiesnicks, but instead of causing trouble, they flock to fledgling love. The more you have, the more likely your relationship will be successful.” Luna ignored Hermione’s scowl in favor of Ginny’s failing attempt at hiding her snickers.

“Don’t laugh Ginny, it’s fantastic!” she scolded the redhead before the door opened at the back of the class. All eyes turned to look at the newcomer-- _newcomers._ Striding through the doorway were none other than Narcissa Malfoy and Andromeda Tonks. Confusion set in immediately, _Where is Teddy? Is everything okay?_ Hermione nudged Ginny and whispered as much and to her dismay Ginny was just as clueless.

“Hello hello, class. Apologies for being a bit late, we came straight from the Headmistress’ office.” Andromeda’s voice rang out as she and her sister stepped in front of the class.

“My name is Andromeda Tonks and, as you may know, this is Narcissa Malfoy. This year we will be splitting the class as your Defence Against the Dark Arts professors. I will be handling the written assignments while Professor Malfoy will be helping you with your practicals.” Silence met the two women as confusion hung to the air until Pansy Parkinson very slowly raised her hand. 

“Yes, Miss Parkinson?” Narcissa’s voice was soft but strong, both of their stances defensive.

“Excuse me, Professor Malfoy, but how did _this_ happen?” Pansy’s words felt awkward as she gestured to the two of them. 

“I am assuming by ‘this’ you mean the two of us teaching. The war is over, Miss Parkinson, and my sister and myself have been thoroughly cleared to teach. That is all you need to know at this moment, let’s begin with what you all know already.” Narcissa flipped a curtain at the front of the class with her wand to reveal a large chalkboard and began writing out spells as Andromeda asked students to name a spell and another to name the counter curse, Hermione made a note to herself to ask Harry or Andromeda about the situation later.

_Silence  
_

* * *

 

After the strangest lecture Hermione may have ever had, she found herself wandering towards the library for her shortened free period. The large double doors wouldn’t budge however when she got to them, instead they appeared spelled shut. 

“They won’t open, I tried already.” A voice said behind her and made her groan internally as she turned to face it. 

“Malfoy. Zabini.” she nodded her head at each of them and attempted to scramble away before walking face-first into Seamus, knocking her onto her bum.

“Considering you now have a Professor Malfoy, and we are Housemates now, wouldn’t first names make more sense?” Draco said dryly as Seamus helped Hermione to her feet. She scowled at him and bit back a retort. _There’s no need to antagonize someone that I have to live near for the entire school year,_ she reminded herself. Awkward silence settled between all of them, _Even Zabini seems nervous._

Seamus looked between all three of them for a moment before sticking his hand out, “Seamus Finnigan. Didn’t get to meet officially last night.” 

Draco took his hand and shook it briefly, “Draco.” 

“Still Blaise, Blaise Zabini. Figured you would already know with the amount of yelling this morning.” Blaise rolled his eyes and gave a small wave over Draco’s shoulder, adding on the last name for Seamus’ benefit. All three men turned and looked at her expectantly, arms crossed over her chest and scowl still firmly in place as she glared at Seamus for acknowledging them. _Traitor_ , she tried to get the word across with her glare, Seamus shrugged and gave her a lopsided grin before mumbling something about ‘might as well get along’ and tugging on his own green tie.

With a sigh, she grabbed Draco’s waiting hand and shook it before dropping it as fast as she could, “Hermione Granger. Clearly.” Hermione and Draco locked narrowed eyes and stared each other down for several long minutes, effectively ignoring Seamus and Blaise who had fallen into conversation to the side.

“Are they always like this? I usually ignored Draco’s ramblings in the common room.” Blaise asked, quirking a brow at their never ending scowling match. 

“Eh I don’t have much more experience with it than you, I’m afraid. ‘Mione always kept out of Harry’s crazy theories about Draco being up to some nefarious scheme. I will say, though, that her chumminess with Nott is more unusual--her usual state of being is nagging us to use more manners and making sure we did our homework. Unless Harry was trying to get himself killed, of course.” Seamus shrugged, seemingly unbothered by the other two.

Blaise stared at the other man for a moment curiously, generally one did not refer to ‘trying to get himself killed’ in such a candid way. Blaise made a note to ask Theodore what he thought of the new Slytherins; he surely couldn’t tell what made them ambitious or cunning.

Seamus continued without noticing Blaise’s look, or maybe ignoring it, “I thought she was puttin’ on a good face for the rest of us to follow, the war is over and it’s a new year, you know? She’s about as stubborn as they come, really.” Seamus trailed off as several other students walked by, ignoring the scene other than a few curious glances. 

Hermione huffed and broke contact from Draco first as she remembered that she might as well be off to Charms a little early since the library was closed, and turned on her heel to stomp off. _Not very Slytherin of me. Hah. This whole thing is a joke, I don’t belong here…_ she thought mulishly as she wandered around the long way to Charms. _Ah, I forgot to ask why the bloody library was closed while I was over there._

Arriving at class room 2E took more time than she had anticipated, most likely due to being lost in her own thoughts if she were to admit it to herself, and she slipped into the classroom right as the door opened and took a seat. After getting out her supplies and laying them all out on her desk, she took a look around as other students got seated. _Let’s see how this goes, mostly 8th years in this one it looks like._

Theo came in and took his seat next to her while Luna ambled over to the seat right in front of her with a dreamy smile and Daphne Greengrass took the one right next to the other blonde. After most of the seats were filled, Pansy Parkinson came in and stopped when she realized no seats were available with any other Slytherins she had previous experience with. 

Scowling at Theo, Daphne, and even Hermione, she appeared to struggle with her decision for a few moments before sighing and sitting next to Justin Finch-Fletchley. The poor previous Hufflepuff looked frantic or a moment as his head whipped around to see why on earth Pansy would sit next to him.

“Oh come off it, Fletchley, I won’t bite. Unless I feel like it.” the dark haired Slytherin snapped as she sat primly. Casting a worried look first at Hannah Abbott and then at Hermione, Justin took a breath before schooling his features to stone. 

_I’m surprised he knows how to do that,_ she tilted her head as Theo leaned down to murmur in her ear, “He’s our House now. Pansy may not like it, but it’s the same reason she’s been mostly kind to you, too. Get it?” Hermione shook her head--no, she didn’t understand at all how her girlhood bully could be as forgiving as she had been lately. _She and Theo have both talked me down from panic attacks..._ she realized belatedly. After she had been sorted, Pansy and Daphne had taken her to a seat and...and protected her by creating a shield. _How odd…_

Shaking herself from her thoughts, class began as usual with Professor Flitwick and was a nice distraction for a while from the confusion of the last two days. 

* * *

 

Hermione sighed heavily as she shouldered her bag and climbed down the stairs to the dungeons for double Potions. _I now know why we usually don’t have every class every day,_ she grumbled to herself. Even Hermione was exhausted, although classes were shorter than they would be for the rest of the week once students from other years’ returned to the castle later that evening. Glancing around and deeming it safe, she reached into her pocket to realize she had taken her last Valium after Ancient Runes and with a bitter sigh she continued down the stairway.

An exuberant Ginny Weasley was bouncing near the entrance to the classroom and talking animatedly to a decidedly uncomfortable Theodore--although Ginny likely didn’t notice as his face was set in an amused expression-- as Hermione arrived at the door. 

“Oh, ‘Mione!  Guess who our Head of House is for Gryffindor now!” Hermione grinned and hugged her best friend. If the bouncing didn’t tell her anything, the clashing elation and anger on her face made it fairly clear.

“Is it one of your brothers?” Hermione smirked slightly as Ginny’s face fell and she threw her hands in the air.

“Does everyone but me know?! I was shocked, Bill didn’t tell anyone--not even mum! I’m going to go confront him about it before dinner.” her hands were balled up on her hips and she leaned forward, the threat ‘and you will be coming with me’ hung in the air. 

Hermione chuckled, “It was a guess based on your reaction. Is Bill really the new Transfiguration teacher?” she asked Theo who nodded and gave a helpless gesture. As they walked into Potions to find seats, again choosing to be partners, she informed him that if Ginny was taking her down, Theo was going with them. Somehow she determined this was, at least in part, his fault.

A petite woman with sandy hair and sky blue eyes was flitting about the front of the classroom collecting ingredients and straightening her desk as they took their seats. She looked oddly familiar, but Hermione couldn’t place why. 

A small gasp drew her attention to Ginny who grabbed Hermione’s hand and yanked her back up with her, “Mrs.Finnigan?” the redhead squawked; it was then that Hermione remembered her from the Quidditch World Cup.

Standing at the front of the Potions classroom, in full robes, was Seamus Finnigan’s mother. With a bright smile and bubbly laugh the older witch gave them both quick hugs.

“Hello dears! It’s actually Professor Finnigan this year.” her eyes twinkled mischievously, straightening herself to full height and emphasizing ‘professor’ before asking them to sit. 

After all the students gathered, she addressed the entire class, “Hello and welcome! I am your new Potions professor, Professor Finnigan.” murmurs of both excitement and trepidation grew until Terry Boot piped up.

“Ma’am? No offense, but we aren’t going to spend all year making things blow up, right?” He asked nervously. A few people giggled.

“No, no. My son unfortunately took after my husband when it comes to potions.” She sighed mockingly. More laughter rang out and she grinned, clasping her hands under her chin.

“For those of you confused, my son Seamus has a penchant of blowing up cauldrons. And ovens, microwaves, occasionally a cup of water, much like my Muggle husband.” More laughter and a few uncomfortable looks from her mentioning Seamus’ half-blood status.

“It actually took quite a while for Headmistress McGonagall to remember I am a dab hand at it. I bet he also has never told any of you that I was also a Slytherin, and as such, your new Slytherin head of house! But shush about that, you’re not supposed to know until dinner tonight. Now if question time is over, let’s get started!” She said with a wink and turned to begin writing ingredients on the board. 

Hermione could feel her jaw grinding, she really didn’t want to go with Ginny after class to confront Bill; she needed a calming draught for her anxiety badly. _This is going to be an interesting year._

 

_Silence_

* * *

 

Theo desperately wanted to be heading to his dormitory to change for dinner, yet found himself being dragged back to the Transfiguration classroom by an incredibly strong red headed witch. _I know why Hermione dragged me to this, there’s no way she could take her alone._ He groaned internally, _how did this happen? Oh that’s right, you decided to be forward with an adorable curly haired menace._

He had debated turning around for a moment, however Ginny had appeared to sense his decision before he made it and grabbed him and Hermione in an iron grip before he could run for it. Ginny knocked on the door once before barging in.

“ _WILLIAM WEASLEY!”_ She bellowed, effectively startling her eldest sibling. He grinned sheepishly before getting up from his desk to embrace his sister.

“Little sister! And adopted sister!” He looked like he wanted to say something to Theo but thought better of it, just giving him an odd look and a nod, “Mister Nott. Apologies to you being dragged into family business.” 

Ginny snapped her fingers in front of his face to get his attention, “How did we not know about this?! Or about Andromeda? Or _any of it!”_ Ginny berated him.

“We weren’t allowed. Minerva wanted to see who came on their own terms for the year. Fleur wanted me to have a less dangerous job where I can go back and forth to home easily, and Andy is splitting the class with Narcissa so they can watch Teddy. Now that Harry is working on being an Auror he has less time to see the little monster, and she needs a source of income; Narcissa is surprisingly adept at defense charms and healing. I keep telling them to start going by Black Sister 1 and 2 but I got shot down.” Bill shrugged and crossed his arms defiantly.

“And I will not be cowed by a student, _little sister._ Now, I would like to get changed for dinner, so if you would go Miss Granger, Miss _Weasley,_ Mister Nott.” Bill filed them all out of his office after quick goodbyes.

Theo was thrilled, time for dinner and then he’d head off to the tower.

_Silence_.

* * *

 

Hermione was ready to swear off every Weasley in existence if it would stop her best friend’s pestering. After changing into a jumper and jeans and downing two vials of calming draught, she sat through dinner while Ginny attempted to squeeze out every small bit of information she could.

“But you two looked so _friendly_! Which is great, my brother and you would have been a nightmare. You can’t tell me nothing is going on.” Ginny emphasized her point with a stab of her fork into her baked potato. 

“I don’t know what to tell you, Gin. He’s been friendly so far, and is helping me come up with an idea for something.” Hermione shrugged, _friendly enough to talk me down from a panic attack. Friendly enough I could feel him through his pants--_ she shook off the thought from her traitorous mind immediately. “We’re Housemates, friendly terms is necessary.”

Ginny snorted, “Uh huh, just as friendly as you were with Malfoy earlier?” she asked with a grin, “Seamus told me all about earlier. He said Blaise seems friendly enough. Do you think it’s possible you should get over it and try to move on?”

“Move on from what? Ron? The war? It’s hard...actually, I wanted to ask you something. The thing Theo is helping me with, can you and Luna see if you can get any others on board? I want to start a mental health group--it’s a Muggle thing, where we can meet in a safe space and talk about how the war affected us all. I think…” she trailed off and chewed on her cheek. 

“I think that’s a lovely idea. If you can push the bad things out, you make more room for the good.” Luna offered with a pat on Hermione’s arm. _I will never get used to how she does that,_ Hermione felt a sense of calm root in her chest.

“Thanks Luna. Do you think anyone else would come?” She was met with two emphatic nods. 

“Absolutely. Did you see Justin’s face last night? He looked near breakdown. Hannah Abbott and Tracey Davis have been talking a lot, Tracey is a half-blood. Terry doesn’t seem any worse for wear, but he’s fairly pragmatic usually.” Ginny mused, tapping a bite of food against her chin. 

“Can you not do that? You’re not Ron, I know you have manners.” Hermione complained with a wrinkle of her nose. 

“And that’s how I know you’re still Hermione.” Ginny chuckled before pointing out that she should get going to meet Theo at the tower. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of drug use, smoking, alcoholism, abuse, self-harm, and other PTSD mental health related issues. My Italian is not amazing, so let me know of any issues. Also, sorry, this chapter ended up shorter than I wanted, but I wanted to post today to stay on track.

If anyone was asked they would most likely say that Theodore Nott was a quiet young man who preferred the company of books to people. If anyone paid attention, they would see that Theodore Nott was also an observant young man; he always watched how people interacted and reacted, rarely speaking out, preferring instead to read body language and take note of the habits of others. 

    Theo was aware that he didn’t fit into any particular box, especially Pureblood ones, and learned quickly that _silence_ was his best friend. He was far too tall yet far too lean, with sharp angles in his jaw and cheekbones that were too low to be attractive; he learned to slouch to avoid attention. He learned to make himself quiet and small when his father was in a rage. He learned to make himself scarce when dark whispered words were too near for comfort. Unfortunately, no matter how much Theo learned, it did little to protect him in the long run--he still ended up Marked, his mother still ended up dead, and his friends still ended up haunted.

    Throwing on robes over a simple shirt and a pair of Muggle jeans, Theo ran a hand through his hair and ignored just about everyone as he headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. Ghosts still lived in that hall--not ones that everyone could see, but they were there all the same. Every time he passed by a wall that had been blown open, he could hear screams echo in his head. He could hear every person he couldn’t save, as much as he didn’t kill if he could avoid it during the final battle he still valued self preservation over bravery.

    _I need to get through dinner and get outside_ , he thought with a grimace. Entering the hall he saw the ceiling mimic the dark sky with breathtaking candles floating, a reminder of his own First year, and he quickly looked for a seat at one of the circular tables that had apparently taken place of their long House tables. His witch with dark curls and a purple spotted bag was sitting at a table with the female Weasley and an airey blonde who had several classes with them. 

    Finding an unoccupied table, he sat and contemplated how much he should eat after skipping two meals without making himself sick. Soon the rest of the 7th and 8th years had taken their seat, the usual crowd of Blaise, Daphne, Draco, Pansy, and Tracey sat with him in their own quiet conversations as they waited for the First years to arrive. 

“So, Theo, what’s been going on with you and Granger?” Blaise asked candidly, ignoring a sharp glare from Draco. Theo shrugged and said nothing, noticing the tension in Draco and Pansy’s shoulders, and kept his face blank.

“Well, you’re finally free to pursue your little crush, after...everything.” Pansy stated, her eyes hard as if daring any of the others to contradict her. Blaise raised his hands in a defenseless gesture.

“I quite like her. She got re-sorted for a reason, right? Seems less brash and reckless now.” Daphne offered with a soft smile. _Quiet planning on where to strike doesn’t make her any less ruthless,_ Theo thought but kept it to himself.

“Not like she has it out for anyone other than Draco, anyway.” Blaise commented with a raised brow at the Malfoy heir. With a sigh, Draco nodded. 

“That could have gone better...caught her at the library earlier, no lost love there it seems.” was the dry reply. Theo snorted, _of course there’s no love lost, you only bullied her for the majority of her Hogwarts career,_ he thought as the story was relayed, surely with embellishment, from Blaise.

“So, partners in every class, talk about anything interesting?” Blaise pressed and Theo sighed.

“No. Talked a bit between classes, Weasley kept dragging us together.” he shrugged again and sank down into his seat, for the most part they both quietly focused on their own classwork and he was keeping his apology that morning to himself.

    First years came through the door as it opened, McGonagall said her beginning of the year speech--which Theo tuned out nearly entirely--and requested the First years sat at one of the four larger circular tables for the first day to get to know their Housemates. After eating some roast and bread, he waited for the announcement of the new teachers and Heads of House before excusing himself.

* * *

 

    Stepping out onto the balcony of the Astronomy Tower, Theo was thankful that classes were only on Tuesdays and Thursdays and was blissfully empty; the first rounds after curfew wouldn’t come by until nearly dawn. Pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket, Theo had it gripped in his teeth when he heard Hermione climbing up the stairs. _Well, might as well get her let to know me as it is,_ he weighed his option to hide it and decided against it. 

    Hermione stepped onto the balcony and said a soft ‘hello’ as she leaned over the railing, looking up at him as he lit it with his wand and took a sharp inhale. Another minute of silence went by and he leaned near her, his hand over the rail to catch the wind going away from her face.

“That’s a terrible habit.” she stated, shifting her weight onto her left arm and watched him. He smirked a little and nodded, “It is. Want one?” He stuck out the pack to her and was surprised when she took it and wordlessly pulled one out before handing the pack back to him. He watched her for a long moment as she exhaled smoke from her nostrils and looked back up at the sky, the moonlight clear and bright. 

_Even bathed in moonlight, she’s beautiful,_ he cocked his head to the side and noticed her glamour was failing and in the bruises under her eyes he saw the same haunted darkness that followed him. _Not like you at all, she didn’t sit on the sidelines like you did. She doesn’t have blood on her hands like you do--and now you’ll corrupt her goodness too._ Theo shook off the insidious voice inside his head in favor of hers breaking the silence.

“I didn’t take you for a tobacco man, Nott.” She smiled faintly at him and it took him a moment to realize she was teasing him. 

“Back to Nott, are we, Granger? And I thought it was polite, but if you’d like something stronger you’d be out of luck, I left those in my room.” He grinned at her, “and what about you? Aren’t your parents teeth healers? They couldn’t approve of this.” He took another drag and winced as her mouth set into a thin line and her expression became shut off, _must have hit a nerve._

“They were. It’s a long story, but I picked up smoking after the war.” Bitterness laced her tone as she ashed her cigarette into the wind. 

“We have time. You wanted to talk about how to help everyone’s mental health, seems like a good starting point to me.” Theo prodded gently and she snorted in response. 

“Ah yes, well…fine. I oblivated my parents the summer before 5th year, erased myself from all Muggle existence and sent them off to Australia. After everything settled down I went to find them, and technically succeeded…

Unfortunately, my mum had a sudden heart attack and passed away. Babbo didn’t take it well and drank too much a few months later, he drove straight through a building and killed 9 people including himself. Seemed like I might as well pick up every habit they would have hated, now that they’re gone.” Hermione’s eyes glazed over as if staring at something Theo couldn’t see, the weight of her words hunching his shoulders. 

“I’m sorry. I know that’s not enough, but I’m sorry.” He finally said quietly, crushing what was left of his cigarette and lighting another. _Obliviated at 15? That’s insane._ He had always admired her from afar, loved the fire that she debated issues with and how unabashedly enthusiastic she was about knowledge in general.  
“Babbo, where’s that from?” he finally settled on a more innocuous question. 

“Oh, it’s what I called my dad. His family was from southern Italy, Mum’s was from Sicily; mum was a fair bit darker than I am, but I got dad’s hair.” she chuckled softly and hugged her jumper closer to herself, leaning closer to him. 

“It’s...cute.” He shoved down his own internal disapproval and pulled her against his chest, her springy curls tickling his nose, _How could anything happen to you? You make a fool of death with your beauty..._ he didn’t notice he must have said the words out loud until she said the next line. 

“ _I thought love was in the drugs, but the more I took, the more it took away._ ” she sang softly and rubbed circles on his hand absent mindedly. “You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?” she teased. 

“Guess so. But really, Miss Granger, smoking? That can’t be Golden Trio-approved.” He laughed as she elbowed him in the side, shushing him. 

“No one said I was giving up the ‘reckless’ part of being a Gryffindor. Hat just said I’ve learned to use knowledge for personal gain.” she rolled her eyes and ignored the warmth that had spread through her stomach at his touch. “What about you? You talked about your mum earlier.”

“Had that one coming, eh?” he sighed, “Mum was…wonderful. A bright, shining star in my life when everything else was bad; my father was not a good man, if you can believe that...he loved her, though. Used to say that she was too good for Muggles, she swore off the Muggle side of her family for him after he begged his family to let him take her as his wife.” He stopped and blew a breath out heavily. 

“Muggle side? She was a half-blood?” Hermione stared at him, her mouth in a small ‘Oh’ as he nodded. “How did your father go from marrying a half-blood to following an insane blood prejudice?” Theo clenched his jaw at her question. 

“Her family wasn’t good, they hated that she was different. Decided she was what was wrong with the world, at one point they kept her locked away in a small room during holidays and were generally abusive.” He felt decidedly uncomfortable with the look she was giving him and asked.

“Oh--sorry. It’s just that you have to meet Harry sometime.” she chuckled softly and he snorted in response. 

“Somehow I doubt Golden Boy and I have anything in common.” he said skeptically and plowed on, “Anyways, Father thought she deserved better and wanted to save her from them. Took some convincing, but he took her as his wife but it took them years before I came along; guess she had trouble conceiving and pregnancy made her weak. When I was a boy we would walk the property and throw bread to ducks, Father would scream at me later that I couldn’t let her because she was too weak.” his throat choked him as hot tears threatened to come forward, but he pushed them back with a calm mask and shoved down the bile in his throat. 

“I was eight when she died. No one understood what happened, and we didn’t have access to her family medical history--not that my father would have looked--she just got sick one day. Got weaker and weaker...after she passed, Father blamed me. Spent the next nine years making sure I was aware that it was my fault.” His knees felt weak under him as he leaned over the railing to look over the grounds to avoid her eyes. He didn’t want pity, he’d seen enough of it in his life. 

A small, warm hand took his and squeezed gently, causing him to look over at her to see tears trailing down her cheeks. _Good job, idiot, make her cry. This is an excellent start._ He groaned internally but was shocked when she pressed herself into his arms, her face pressed against his chest as she grappled with emotions. 

“Sorry...been a long time since anyone asked. She loved Muggle literature though, I read a lot of it to feel close to her; I used to even steal away and listen to Muggle music when I was able to.” his breath shuddered and he closed his arms around her, holding tight. After several long minutes, Hermione pulled away and gave him a sad smile. 

“So, my idea. I want to get together a group of us--people affected by the war--to talk about it. Muggles call it ‘group therapy’ and I think...I think it’d be good for all of us. Thoughts?” she asked softly. 

Theo nodded, having guessed that was her plan, “I think it may take some convincing but it’s a good idea. Everyone’s having trouble and have developed unhealthy coping mechanisms. I think if it’s going to be successful, we can’t ask people to stop their vices immediately.” he said thoughtfully and was met with a confused look. 

“What do you mean? Smoking?” she asked slowly, frowning. Theo shook his head,

“No. I mean, yes, but no. For example, I smoke a joint when I need to escape the pain a little more than usual--which admittedly isn’t the worst thing I could be doing, it helps the curse damage and nerve pain. Don’t think I haven’t noticed the pills you take between each class, or the concentrated calming draughts you take too much of.” he looked at her pointedly. 

She had lost more colour and her eyes were stuck to the ground, shame clear on her face. He rubbed her shoulder gently and chuckled slightly, “We have to teach you to keep your features locked. You wear every thought right up front.” he laughed more at the face she made. 

“You aren’t the only one. Haven’t you noticed how Abbott has been floating through classes, the only one she’s talked to is Tracey who says she seems checked out.” Hermione shook her head. 

He continued, “How about how Boot’s hands shake whenever he goes too long without going to the bathroom? He’s been keeping a flask under his robes, drinks whenever he can. I’d bet that the ‘water’ he keeps by his bed isn’t water at all. Blaise has the worst nightmares I’ve ever seen, over the summer he went eight days without sleeping; now he takes a heavy sleeping draught and doesn’t silence his curtains, he trusts us to keep him safe. Let’s see...Pansy has major abandonment issues, it’s why she’s so protective.”

Hermione stopped him, “Why has she been so nice lately? I don’t understand, she hated me all through school before this year.” the question had clearly been burning for a while, likely only forgotten as they talked.

“You’re Slytherin now.” he said with a shrug. She looked at him, deadpan, and motioned for him to continue. “What’s the biggest thing Slytherins believe in?” he asked instead. 

“Oh, I dunno, blood purity? How to stab people in the back to get ahead by any measure?” she replied dryly. Theo rolled his eyes at her response and shook his head. 

“No, but thanks. That all applies to you now, you know.” he grinned, “Fraternity. If you want to know more, you can ask her yourself.” he dared, receiving a soft punch to his shoulder. 

“What about others? And how do you know all this?” she asked. 

“I observe. People tend to forget I’m around, it’s quite useful. Draco hates himself on a level that even you and I will struggle with understanding... he hides his Mark now not just because he’s ashamed, but because he can’t get it removed. Do you remember Adrian Pucey? He was a friend of Marcus Flint’s, he tried to get it removed by laser in the muggle world but couldn’t. Draco...mutilates his, in an attempt to get rid of it. The Mark seems to be affected by scar tissue, I think he thinks if he feels enough pain as penance for his actions that it’ll finally be gone.” Theo finished his sentence bitterly, this conversation having been a frequent one with his best male friend. 

“Then there’s Fletchley, notice that he hasn’t said a word since we’ve been back? Looked like he was going to break down the first night, but even his sobs in our rooms were silent. He doesn’t scream when he has nightmares, he doesn’t utter a noise anymore. What about Red and the dreamy one, what’s her name?” He asked. She seemed surprised by the question. 

“Ginny and Luna? They seem fine.” she said with a shrug, but the back of her mind whispered otherwise. Sure, Ginny had always been brash and reckless, but since her most recent split with Harry it had definitely gotten worse. Luna, dreamy, doe-eyed Luna...even she seemed quieter and more distanced since the war. _No one got out unscathed…_

“I suppose you have a point. So, we need to find a private area and you suggest what, letting people smoke or drink or do whatever they need to?” She raised an eyebrow at him. He blinked and thought for a moment before nodding. 

“Essentially. I’m not saying leave it like that, but maybe if we make our own coping known it will help address the issue all of us seem to have.” he replied and noticed her shivering in his arms. Removing his cloak, he settled it around her shoulders instead.

“Why do you think Justin doesn’t talk?” Theo frowned at her question, he didn’t know the Hufflepuff very well. _What about you? Why were you so keen on being quiet?_ A small voice asked him, different from the dark, hateful voice he usually had in his head. 

“I...it’s safer. Silence is safety. You can’t draw attention to yourself if you’re quiet, you can hide behind your own mask--that’s what you told me, right? We all have masks, we all have monsters. Maybe silence is how he stays safe from his own monsters.” he trailed off quietly and held her for a little longer before they decided to sneak back down to the common room to sleep. 

As they entered the silent common room--everyone had gone to bed hours before--Theo smiled when he noticed she seemed to not want to release his hand. What he didn’t expect, however, was Hermione getting on her toes to kiss his cheek and whisper softly, “ _I thought that love was a kind of emptiness, and at least I understood then the hunger I felt, and I didn’t have to call it loneliness._ ” and he chuckled softly as she dashed off to her room, the scent of jasmine still clung to his clothing, and walked up to his quiet room.

_Silence_

* * *

 

The rest of the week seemed to fly by without much upset. Draco and Hermione had settled into a begrudging acceptance that they would be forced to be in the same room and simply avoided each other for the most part. Blaise continued to flirt with everything that moved, including Ginny, Hermione, _and_ Theodore whenever the opportunity arose. 

Nearly an entire week of mostly friendly, if scarce, conversation wove throughout the entire Slytherin House until owl post dropped off Friday morning. Their table today consisted of Theo’s usual group, along with Ginny, Hermione, Hannah, Justin, Luna, and Seamus; the table right next to theirs contained a motley crew of Dean Thomas, Terry, Padma, Neville, Ernie MacMillan, Anthony Goldstein, and a few others in their year Theo wasn’t familiar with. 

Both tables were chatting together quietly when several letters landed in front of Ginny and Hermione, most notably a bright red, fuming envelope. All talk stopped immediately as the envelope danced across Hermione’s plate, her eyes wide as she opened it shakily.

“ _HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER, I HEARD ABOUT THE SORTING AND THE TYPE OF PEOPLE YOU ARE ASSOCIATING WITH! HOW DARE YOU--HARRY, GET AWAY FROM THAT HOWLER!”_ The screaming of Molly Weasley was interrupted and followed by Harry’s voice, 

“ _Sorry, ‘Mione! Ignore her, Ron’s been trying to get her to calm down all morning--”_

“ _DON’T YOU DARE TELL HER IT’S OKAY TO BE SLEEPING AROUND UNMARRIED--YOUR PARENTS WOULD BE ASHAMED--”_ the letter was cut off suddenly and burst into flames. Harry and Ron had clearly managed to get it away from Molly. 

Hermione’s face had lost all colour as she shoved her seat away from the table and sprinted out of the Great Hall. Theo began to stand but was stopped by Ginny’s hand on his with grave look on her face. 

“It’s better to give her a little bit. Mum wouldn’t be freaking out over just a sorting, so I’m assuming Ron opened his big mouth and said something without thinking.” she grimaced and shook her head. “Plus that might have been a bit my fault, I wrote them both earlier this week. I was hoping they would have sent something supportive.”

Theo clenched his jaw and struggled to keep anger off his face as he leaned back with a sigh.

“Does she know about Hermione’s parents?” he asked, deadly quiet. 

Ginny nodded slowly, “Sort of. Not...all of it. She told you?” her eyes were big, letting out a low whistle at his nod. “That’s...a big deal. She only told me, Harry, and Ron.” 

Grabbing a letter off Hermione’s vacant spot, Ginny handed one to Theo and opened another one herself. He raised an eyebrow at opening someone else’s letters but did so once several eyes were rolled at him and Blaise threatened to open them himself. 

“ _‘Mione, sorry about Mum’s letter...shouldn’t have said anything, I’m sorry I made it sound like you’re…”_ He stopped muttering and looked sharply at Ginny who was holding a letter from Harry and groaning, letting her head land on the table. 

“This is your brother? One of her best friends wrote this?” He snapped and Ginny groaned louder. 

“Also her ex. Thank all the gods for that, they would have been terrible for each other. Harry says he tried to get the howler away from her, and warned ‘Mione that it was coming.” She lamented, scowling as Blaise leaned over to try to read her letter. Theo tugged the letter from Ginny’s hands and handed them both over for Blaise and Draco to read over.

After a few moments of silence, Draco turned to Ginny, “You are by far the best thing to ever come from the Weasley clan. This is atrocious.” Luna was frowning and prodded Draco’s shoulder lightly. Looking around they saw both tables were still quiet and looking questioningly. 

“He told his mum the sorting hat put her in Slytherin because she let Theo in her pants.” Blaise said simply and tucked both letters under his arm after folding them delicately. “I would suggest we all pretend that this did not happen, I’m going to find her.” With that, he stood from the table and grabbed his bag as well as Hermione’s spotted purse and left. 

Seamus’ mouth was still hanging open until Hannah removed her hand from her own to lift his jaw back; Dean was looking at Neville who rubbed his hands over his face. Even Pansy looked aghast at the entire situation.

“Well...now seems as good a time as ever, we’ve been meaning to talk to you all about something.” Theo drawled, and began to explain the idea of group therapy. 

_Silence_

* * *

 

Hermione was sitting behind Hagrid’s old hut, the half-giant having moved to take Madame Maxime up on a Care of Magical Creatures spot at Beauxbatons, and staring out over the lake when Blaise found her. Taking a seat next to her and handing her her bag, he let the quiet go on for a long moment. 

“Thank you.” she murmured quietly, digging something out of her bag, her arm going further than he thought it realistically could have. 

“It’s fine. Here’s your letters, Ginny and Theo opened them, don’t be mad at him though.” he said with a shrug. She chuckled humorlessly. 

“I assume Ginny told him to open them? He doesn’t seem the type. I don’t know if I can go back in there…Two difficult things are enough.” she chewed on the inside of her cheek.

Blaise nodded, “ _Non c’è due senza tre,”_ he replied and was startled by hearing a real laugh bubble up from her.

“Exactly. The sorting and the letter, I worry about what the third thing will be.” she looked over at him with a small smile as he watched her curiously. 

“You know Italian?” He raised an eyebrow, “I had no idea. I thought I was the only one.” 

“No, I know some. Mostly just the things Nonna used to yell at us.” Hermione was grinning now. He took that as a good sign. 

“Take the rest of the day off. It’s the first week, and you have to be ahead already.” Blaise smirked at her, “ _My_ nonna used to remind me _chi lavora mangia. Chi non lavora, mangia, beve e dorme._ Take a break, Granger, or you’re going to wear yourself out.” his words of wisdom were met with a snort and a roll of her eyes. 

“I bet you could convince Theo and Ginny to take it off with you. Just tell them something like _l’uomo beve la donna del libro di pane_ and they’ll think it’s some wonderful gesture.” Blaise grinned at her, letting his mask fall away. She reminded him of his cousin, Nerin, who used to be in charge of corralling the younger children out of the kitchen during holidays and never laughed, which made it all the sweeter when she did. Hermione returned his grin and they both dissolved into laughter imagining their friends faces. 

“Alright, that’s pretty good.” she wiped away the tears that had formed at the corner of her eyes, “I’ll admit, a rest day might be nice. I don’t think I know Theodore well enough to ask him to do that though.” she sighed, shooting Blaise a look when he made a noise of dissent. 

“ _Amor, tosse e fumo, malemente si nascondono._ ” was the reply as Blaise stood and helped her up. 

“Are you done with Nonna’s proverbs?” she asked dryly.

“Are you going to go find him, or not?” he retorted. Hermione shook her head and spun on her heel to head up to the castle at a brisk pace.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics are from "Hunger" by Florence and the Machine
> 
> Non c’è due senza tre - Bad things come in threes/ "no two without three"  
> chi lavora mangia. Chi non lavora, mangia, beve e dorme - work is a means to an end, not the end itself/ "He who works, eats. He who doesn't work eats, drinks, and sleeps."  
> l’uomo beve la donna del libro di pane - random Italian nonsense words/ "man drinks woman book bread"  
> Amor, tosse e fumo, malemente si nascondono - Blaise is making fun of her with another proverb/"love, smoke and cough are hard to hide"


End file.
